The Bodies In The Yard
by Marblez
Summary: NCISBONES. When too many decomposed bodies for Ducky to handle are found Jen calls in a team of experts to help, led by Dr Temperance Brennen. How will the two teams get on? And will they discover the identities of the victims and catch the killer. SLASH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones, I'm just borrowing them.

The Bodies In The Yard.

Prologue 

"I told you this place would be great Alex," his mum said enthusiastically as they exited the car once it had been expertly parked in the drive by his Marine Captain of a father. Parked in the drive of his new home in the new state on the new Marine base. Everything was New and Alex didn't like it. "And there's a pool out back, won't that fun in the summer. You and your friends can go swimming."

"If I have any friends," Alex mumbled unhappily. "Can I take Charlie to play in the back yard?" His mother looked about to say no but his father gave a quick nod of his head, believing that his sons attitude would change if they let him have the fun he wanted to and there was nothing Alex liked to do more than play with his dog.

"Go on then, but we'll need your help un-packing soon," his mum finally agreed and he jumped out of the car, Charlie following with an excited yap as Alex led the way around the house to their new back yard. The nine year old found that his mother had been right, there was a pool in the backyard. It was close to the house and surrounded by a patio of flesh coloured tiles, tiles that the dog ran to immediately, barking and scratching at the soil at on of the tiles edge.

"Charlie! What are you doing?" Alex asked, rushing to stop the dog before he dug a hole, him parents wouldn't be happy if he and his dog messed up the garden before they even moved in. "Charlie! Stop that!" He crouched by his dog and pulled on the dogs collar to stop him. The dog was still enthusiastically digging and barking away. "Charlie!" Alex finally looked at the spot he was protecting from his dog…

…and screamed.

There, poking out from under the tile was a skeletal hand, most definitely human hand. He didn't stop screaming until his parents came running into the garden

and then his mother took over the screaming.

**!!!TITLE SEQUENCE!!!**

A/N Here's the little teaser with neither team involved. More coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones, I'm just borrowing them.

The Bodies In The Yard.

Chapter One.

"Oh my God," McGee breathed as he and the rest of the team entered the back yard of the house where people we busy stacking the patio tiles once they were removed. Around the pool, like a sick border left by the murderer, were bodies. At least a dozen of them. "What happened here?"

"A dog dug up a hand and the crew found the rest," the lead responder said to Gibbs as the team approached, their rubber gloved hands carrying their equipment, theirs and Ducky's. "We've counted sixteen skulls so far but we waited for you until we spread out from the patio or went deeper."

"S-Sixteen…oh my God," McGee whimpered again, his whole body shaking.

"If anyone is going to be sick please go down the street to do so," Gibbs said in his no nonsense tone. None of the team were surprised that McGee went but he was only gone a few seconds before he returned, much more controlled than before. "Tony, sketch and shoot. Ziva, collect evidence but don't disturb the bodies…"

"Jethro! Starting without me?" Ducky asked in his cheerful way as he and Palmer arrived on the busy scene, "Oh my…Jethro I may need a hand on this case." Ducky admitted calmly, "How many bodies are there?"

"Sixteen so far Duck and do you have anyone in mind for me to ask for?" Gibbs asked, pulling out his phone and dialling Jens number, "Sylvia? Put me through. No I don't want to wait. I don't care who she's talking to." He looked over at Ducky, waiting for his answer.

"With bones in this state and the number of them the best help I could hope for would be Dr Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian and her team," Ducky answered. Gibbs nodded and looked away from the ME as he moved towards the closest of the bodies, kneeling down slowly. "And don't you dare ask me for a time of death Jethro,." Gibbs turned and grinned at Ducky quickly before turning away once more, focusing on his phone once more.

"Jen, Ducky needs help with this case from a Dr Brennan of the Jeffersonian institute. No he can't handle it on his own, there are sixteen skeletal remains so far and the search isn't even over yet. Yes Jen, Dr Temperance Brennen and her team. Thank you." Gibbs hung up before she could even think of replying and turned back to his team. "Jens looking into it Ducky but you'll have to make do on your own for now. McGee, you're with me for the interviews. Everyone get to their jobs, we've got a killer to catch."

"Don't you mean serial killer Boss?" Tony asked, taking the camera away from his face, "This many bodies…it can't be one kill can it?" He looked nervously at Ziva and then back at Gibbs, "It's got to be a serial killer right?"

"Not necessarily DiNozzo."

"Oh God…"

A/N Sorry this is so short, the chapter will get longer as the story gets deeper, I promise.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones, I'm just borrowing them.

The Bodies In The Yard.

Chapter Two.

"We've been asked to offer our services to an NCIS investigation," Cam said to the group of very smart people (plus Booth) gathered in the restricted area.

"NCIS?" Angela asked in confusion. She wasn't the only one who didn't recognise the name but Zach and Hodgens weren't the type to admit it.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Brennan answered quickly.

"Navy cops," Booth explained further and much more simply.

"Oh," that Angela (and the other two) understood.

"What do they need our help with?" Hodgens asked.

"They've got a case with sixteen skeletal remains in one mass burial," Cam explained and everyone's eye's widened at the number. "Yeah, sixteen complete skeletons. Their Medical Examiner has asked for our assistance and the use of this facility. I got a call from the director of NCIS herself. Apparently he asked for you by name, Dr Brennan."

"NCIS…oh Ducky!" Brennan cried happily, "It'll be good to see him again."

"Ducky?" Booth asked disbelievingly, "You know someone called Ducky?£

"It's his nickname. His real name is Dr Mallard and Mallard as you know is a type of duck so his friends call him Ducky," Brennan explained as she always did.

"Oh. Ok, makes sense," Booth agreed.

"The Mallard is also the name of a steam locomotive and he has told me that that is the true reason for his nickname but most people don't understand the link and believe that it is because of the duck," Brennan continued.

"Too much information Dr Brennan. We need to go," Cam interrupted, "Booth, Brennan and Zach, you're coming with me. The rest of you get hold of Dr Brennan's grad students and prepare this place for the remains."

"Yes sir," Hodgens gave a mock salute. Cam glared at him.

"Move it people, sixteen bodies waiting for us," she ordered.

"Skeletons," Brennan corrected.

"Skeletons. Sixteen of them…waiting. So move!"

A/N So ridiculously short it makes me cringe but the next one will be longer because the teams will be together!


End file.
